Hollowification
Hollowfication is the term used to describe when a Shinigami gains Hollow powers. The result is a Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid or a Vizard. The term is also synonymous with the act of donning a Hollow mask. Creation Process The process by which to activate such a transformation has been shown to be achieved by three possible methods, though only two are known in any real detail. In any process the main determination of Hollowfication exists when the barrier separating Shinigami and Hollow is brought down. Process 1 (Shattered Shaft Training): This process is based entirely on force of will by a normal soul, though with the intention of gaining Shinigami powers it doesn't have access to or failing and becoming a Hollow. Becoming a Hollow-Shingami Hybrid or Vizard is an extremely rare occurrence of this process. When one's spirit chain was completely eroded and she/he undergo the normal transformation of a Plus into a Hollow. The significant difference is that normally, when a Plus transforms into a Hollow, the spirit form shatters and reconstitutes itself into the new, monstrous form;They then enter into an internal world where he/she is forced to find his/her spiritual powers in a small amount of time, this takes place at the exact moment of the final stages of Encroachment. Therefore, it is that singular moment that allowes the user to gain both Shinigami powers and acquire Hollow powers at the same time. It is believed that having a high level of spiritual energy is a factor in this outcome. Process 2 (Unknown Infection): It is unclear how the other Vizard gained their current status. This process used seems to spread as some form of possible infection through wounds, that has the desired effects on souls with high-level spiritual energy as compared to souls with low-level spiritual energy, causing those infected great sickness and fatigue, until they vomit up a white liquid that forms the beginnings of their Hollow mask, which then proceeds to transform their bodies and warp their minds. Other than that all that is known is that the process is accelerated by aggressive emotions. The conclusive result makes a Shinigami into a primarily Hollow-like humanoid, which is a highly unstable transformation causing mindlessness and aggression. Process 3 (Hōgyoku): The Hōgyoku possesses the ability to transform a Shinigami into a perfect Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid. The Hōgyoku played a vital part in the process of making the Vizard currently what they are, as he tried to use it to return them to their previous Shinigami state. It turns them into a stable form of complete hybrids, though they don't become complete Hollows and did eventually gain control over their new power. conflict with his a Hollow is a common symptom other Vizard had to deal with at one point or another in order to master their abilities. The Hōgyoku is insinuated to have had a hand in turning Shinigami into a perfect Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid. While maintaining all the added benefits of a Vizard transformation. They are notably different in the regard that to date he/she not only possessed a Hollow Mask but a Resurrección allowing him/her full access to his/her true sealed away Hollow powers. The circumstances behind this are yet to be explored in detail to determine if this is a unique situation or just something we have not yet seen amongst the Vizard. Attained Abilities Hollow Masks: After a Shinigami obtains Hollow powers, they must don their Hollow mask in order to access them. The mask eventually crumbles and disappears after a certain period of time, which varies for each Vizard. This is the reason they go under special training to build up their stamina so they could hold their masks for a longer period of time. The appearance of each Hollow mask is different to the individual. *'Power Augmentation': Due to the effects of Hollowfication, the Shinigami's strength greatly increases as well as their agility, speed, stamina and pain tolerance. *'Hollow Powers': In addition, the Shinigami may also obtain access to Hollow powers such as Cero and High-Speed Regeneration, Telekinesis, Sonído.